This invention relates to an overhead gutter cleaner and, more particularly, to such a cleaner using forced air directed from the ground.
A constant problem with overhead rain gutters is their tendency to clog with leaves, dirt, sand, roofing material and unspecified other debris. Unless this foreign material is periodically removed, rainwater rolling off the roof soon fills the gutter and overflows thereby defeating the gutter's purpose entirely.
The task of cleaning a gutter is not a pleasant one and in some situations can be dangerous because of the height or because of the sloping nature of the roof or of the terrain below. In any event, a need exists in the art for an overhead gutter cleaner which allows the operator, usually a homeowner, to remove collected debris without resort to ladders and without the use of elaborate equipment.